Imposibles
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Parejas estrafalarias, pairings arriesgados... Bienvenidos a un mundo de amor, pasiones prohibidas y odios acérrimos en el que los personajes más inesperados de Canción de Hielo y Fuego se unen para sorprendernos, divertirnos y emocionarnos. (Se aceptan sugerencias para futuros pairings)
1. En la Torre de la Alegría

_Imposibles_. O mi futuro proyecto fallido de recoger en todos los drabbles y/o viñetas que hagan falta las más estrafalarias, improbables o simplemente imposibles parejas (tríos o cuartetos) del maravilloso y excitante mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, que como todos sabemos pertenece al caracól de George R.R. Martin.

Se aceptan sugerencias de pairings, abucheos, macetazos o debates ardientes.

Tengo que agradecer la inspiración para esta historia al fantástico foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" y a su reto de pairings arriesgados.

Y añadir que si os gustan este tipo de historias no dudéis en visitar el fic _Rapsodia,_ de la increíble High Flying Bird.

Sin más dilación comenzamos con un Arthur/Rhaegar/Lyanna:

* * *

 **En la Torre de la Alegría**

 _"Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: estoy loco yo o los locos son los demás"._

(Albert Einstein)

* * *

¿Había perdido el juicio? Se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras se metía en la cama de su adorado príncipe y de Lyanna Stark.

Aunque se podría decir que cumplía un mandato de ambos, a La Espada del Amanecer nada en este mundo podría excitarle más.

Su príncipe Dragón, su heredero, su arpista melancólico... Su amor más prohibido y deseado. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado Arthur en los cabellos plateados, tan similares a los suyos, cuando se masturbaba en la intimidad de sus habitaciones de la Fortaleza? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que sus labios le besaran, como en este momento hacen, siempre que se quedaban en silencio, observándose, violeta contra violeta?

En Harrenhal, fue Arthur quien vio primero a Lyanna. El príncipe ni siquiera reparó en las lágrimas que esos orbes grises derramaron con las notas de su triste canción, el príncipe ni siquiera reparó en ella hasta que vertió el contenido de su copa sobre aquel lobo que se reía de ella. Por eso se sintió celoso cuando, vigilando la seguridad del príncipe (espiando cual vulgar pajarito de la Araña) pudo ver como Lyanna se desnudaba en el río para el Dragón y no para él. Pero más celoso se hubo de poner cuando esas rosas azules coronaron a la joven dama.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que su frustración no residía en las atenciones de Rhaegar para alguien que no fuera él, si no en no haber sido él quien le entregase tal prenda, y conseguir así que la atrevida norteña le mirase del mismo modo que al Targaryen.

Insisto, ¿había perdido el juicio? Enamorado de dos amantes. En la vida algo se sintió tan profundamente incorrecto y necesario a la vez.

Aunque también es cierto que cuando le hicieron llamar, ambos con esos cuerpos pecaminosos desnudos entre las sábanas, con los labios húmedos de pasión y la piel ardiente por el contacto, con palabras y peticiones tórridas para su persona... Poco le importó lo terriblemente incorrecto y deshonroso de la situación.

Poco le importó estar más loco que Aerys.

* * *

Sentiros libres de reflexionar sobre la locura mientras me dejáis un gratificante review.


	2. Un Sueño de Verano

Mi más dulce despropósito:

 **Robb/Sansa/Jon**

(la verdad es que no quería subir las historias en este orden, parece que va ir todo de tríos y no es así...)

Recordad que si os gustan este tipo de pairings High Flying Bird tiene una "Rapsodia" fantástica.

* * *

 **Un sueño de verano**

"El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos."

(Madre Teresa de Calcuta)

* * *

 **I**

Hoy está tan bonita... El pelo le cae suelto en suaves bucles sobre la espalda, con el rostro despejado y las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas por el frío. Los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa perfecta porque ha conseguido darte un bolazo de nieve. Me apetece tanto borrarle esa sonrisa con mis labios...

Por todos los Dioses, Robb, no puedes seguir pensando de esa manera. Está mal. Es tu hermana. Tu sangre.

Pero es tan guapa. Y tan dulce. Ella sólo cree en príncipes y doncellas de canciones... Podría ser su príncipe. Podría amarla por toda la eternidad y defender nuestro amor de todo el que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Robb? ¿Con tu espada de madera?

Te has quedado tan embobado mirándola que ni siquiera puedes evitar que Jon le tire una bola de nieve, que le golpea en el hombro. Primero puedes ver que se sorprende, pues ella también te miraba fijamente, pero después vuelve a sonreír. Pero no sonríe para ti. Sino para Jon.

Y eso, por motivos que no alcanzas a comprender del todo, te pone enfermizamente celoso.

Así que le tiras un bolazo a la cara.

 **II**

Nunca habías hecho algo tan divertido. Tus pasos rápidos resuenan sobre la roca de los pasillos, puentes y pasadizos del castillo. Huir de la pobre septa Mordane no ha estado bien, sin embargo seguro que nadie sospecha de tu travesura. ¿Cómo iban a imaginar que en verdad no te sientes indispuesta? Es la ventaja de hacer siempre lo correcto, no como Arya, los demás se creen tus mentiras.

Continuas en tu expedición con tu destino claro en la mente. El punte superior al patio de entrenamiento. Allí de seguro podrás verles bien a ambos.

Ciertamente, tus hermanos se entrenan con la espada como es habitual a esa hora. Escondida asomada a la ventana te sientes una sombra más de Invernalia.

Ambos se pelean con sus espadas de madera, se lanzan embites tan fuerte y tan deprisa que no captas todos sus movimientos. Por un momentos temes que se hagan daño. Pero hay algo más que un simple entrenamiento, estás lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar que se miran a los ojos de una forma extraña. Como si ya no fueran amigos. Como si peleasen por algo más que por entrenamiento.

En tu cabeza se forma la fantasía de que ambos luchan por tu amor.

¡Sansa! No puedes seguir pensando así. Son tus hermanos. Son tu sangre. Robb más que Jon pero eso no importa. Son tus hermanos y no pueden pelearse por ti porque no pueden amarte. Niña estúpida.

Sin embargo sería tan romántico que fuese cierto. Más emocionante incluso que escapar de tu septa. El vencedor te rogaría una prenda tuya. Pero tu quieres darles una prenda a ambos. Porque les quieres a ambos.

Luchando se ven tan apuestos. Tan guapos que quita el aliento. Sientes que todo el color te sube a las mejillas y empieza a dolerte la cara por la sonrisa permanente que luces.

Los bardos compondrían la canción más hermosa jamás cantada.

"Los hermanos de Invernalia"

 **III**

El Muro no es como esperabas, eso está claro.

Esperabas no tener tanto tiempo para pensar. Esperabas poder estar permanentemente ocupado. Agotar tanto a tu mente que al caer en la cama todo fueran sueños tranquilos.

Pero las largas y frías guardias en lo alto del Muro dejan demasiado tiempo libre a la imaginación.

Recuerdas con la melancolía grabada en el rostro aquel beso de despedida. En el bosque de los Dioses. La noche antes de partir hacia este destino amargo, antes de que el camino de los tres se separase para siempre.

Te preguntas si Sansa será feliz besando los labios de su prometido. Ese engreído estúpido de bucles dorados. Te preguntas si le gustarán más sus besos que el que Robb y tú le distéis bajo el arciano.

Primero fue él, porque es el mayor, así lo acordasteis primero vosotros dos solos. Para no discutir delante de ella. Eso la hubiera puesto triste. Y ya estábamos todos lo suficientemente tristes. Maldito Rey Robert, que vino para llevarse todo lo que amábais.

Por eso no podíais separaros sin un beso de despedida. Sin un último recuerdo juntos.

Recuerdas que las mejillas de todos parecían las hojas del árbol sobre vuestras cabezas. O al menos crees que así estaban las tuyas por el calor que sentías en ellas. Recuerdas que Sansa derramó dos lágrimas solitarias (una por cada amor que perdía quieres pensar) pero que no permitió que el llanto estropeara nada.

Recuerdas que el contacto de sus labios con los suyos te aceleró el corazón. Recuerdas que rozar su cintura con tu mano enguantada lo hizo mucho más.

Pero no recuerdas si sus labios estaban cálidos. Si sabían a cerezas como siempre habías imaginado. Los días van borrando la frescura del recuerdo y te aterra despertar un día sin poder dibujar su sonrisa en tu mente.

* * *

 _Dulces niños de verano..._


	3. Un Harrenhal ¿diferente?

Y seguimos con uno de los pairings más descabellados de todos **Robert/Rhaegar** (puede que no tanto). Pero tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos.

Insisto en que os paseis por "Rapsodia" de la increíble Lucy (High Flying Bird).

Y si os interesa esta pareja en particular leer "Lamentos y traiciones" de Gordo Terronillo (está en mis favoritos).

* * *

 **Un Harrenhal ¿diferente?**

 _"El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza, y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza."_

(Marilyn Monroe)

* * *

\- Y yo que pensaba que te tirabas a ese lobito que siempre te sigue a todas partes.- Dijo tan tranquilo el príncipe plateado entre gemidos.

-Lo cierto, es que me tiro a mucha gente.- respondió Robert, cansado de nos juegos de su acompañantañe, antes de sacarla y darle la vuelta como al perro que era.

Sin embargo Rhaegar pareció disfrutar mucho más del sexo desenfrenado y sin compromisos en aquella posición, y comenzó a gemir más alto. A Robert no le preocupaba que les descubrieran, solo quería que ese idiota con ínfulas se callase. No tenía derecho ni a nombrar a Ned.

Así que aprovechando que le tenía más a su merced que nunca, decidió ralentizar el ritmo de sus embestidas y burlarse de él:

-Y yo que pensaba que Arthur te follaba con ese "Albor" que tiene entre las piernas.

-¡Cállate y sigue!

* * *

Cortito y cachondo, como debe ser XD

Reviews?


	4. La mirada de la vida

Bueno he de confesar que esta historia la escribí para un reto del Alas Negras, pero la verdad es que le va que ni pintado ;)

Os digo y os repito que High Flying Bird (mi maravillosa y atenta Lucy) tiene una historia, "Rapsodia" con pairings muy suculentos.

Yo no podía pasar sin escribir sobre estos dos: **Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen**

Tenía pensado escribir un Robb/Margaery (a petición de Trici) pero se quedó en esto, de todas formas prometo que habrá alguno (y algún Euron/Victarion, no sufras amor).

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **La mirada de la vida**

 _"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada"_

(Gustavo Adolfo Béquer)

* * *

I

A su llegada a Desembarco encontró miradas de todo tipo que le eran ajenas y extrañas.

Nunca en su corta vida había visto iris violáceos como los del rey, que parecían nostálgicos y apagados por una sombra de melancolía. En contraposición a los de su hijo, que parecían emocionados por tener un compañero de aventuras de su misma edad.

Tampoco conocía ojos tan oscuros que se confundieran con una noche sin estrellas, pero cálidos, amables y comprensivos al mismo tiempo, cómo eran los de la reina Elia. En cierta medida le recordaron a los de su propia madre, aunque la última vez que los había visto parecían más azules a causa de las lágrimas.

Sin embargo los ojos que más le perturbaron fueron los de la princesa Rhaenys, oscuros igual que los de su madre dorniense, pero en ellos no había una gota de afecto o gentileza. Casi le parecían más fríos que las blancas tierras que había abandonado para ser el pupilo del rey. Su prisionero más bien; "las consecuencias de perder una guerra", le había dicho su padre, con los ojos grises llenos de pena.

No tardaría en comprender el motivo de la animadversión que Rhaenys sentía por él. Ella misma se lo espetó a la cara tras unas pocas semanas de convivencia incómoda en la Fortaleza. Aprovechó cuando nadie podía verles en el bosque de los dioses para ponerle la zancadilla y gritarle, con los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia y las lágrimas no derramadas:

-¡Por culpa de tu tía nuestro padre nos abandonó! ¡Por culpa de tu tía él dejó de querer a mi madre! ¡Por culpa de tu tía mi padre ya no es feliz!

Poco después de quedarse mirando la cara de pánfilo que se le habría quedado a un Robb de siete años, que apenas si sabía como se llamaba su tía, se marchó recogiendo el vuelo de su vestido negro y rojo.

* * *

II

Los años pasaron y las posiciones de ambos muchachos se fueron suavizando. Tuvo mucho que ver el que ambos alcanzasen la edad necesaria para comprender los acontecimientos que habían marcado los primeros años de su vida. Rhaenys comprendió que sus padres no se habían amado nunca, que su padre nunca había sido feliz de verdad, y que Robb no tenía culpa ninguna en los actos de su tía.

Sin embargo, el episodio en el bosque de los dioses pesaba mucho entre ambos.

Rhaenys pensaba que Robb aún le guardaría rencor por lo estúpida y desconsiderada que fue; y Robb por su parte creía que a la Targaryen de cabello castaño le seguía cayendo tan mal como hacía casi nueve años.

La muerte de la Reina Elia supondría un punto de inicio en una relación diferente entre el Lobo y la Dragona. Robb se la había encontrado llorando sobre un árbol del mismo bosque que les vio discutir hacía ya tanto. La princesa se había mantenido fuerte en todo momento desde que comenzasen las fiebres más fuertes en el frágil cuerpo de su madre y todos en el castillo supieran que no le quedaba mucho.

Pero entonces Robb la pudo ver más débil y frágil de lo que nunca había estado. Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que las campanas que tañían por el luto de todo el reino no los ahogaban lo más mínimo. Al igual que pudo contemplar las lágrimas que salían a la carrera de sus ojos oscuros, por mucho que se las apartase enfurecida con manos temblorosas.

No hacía falta que le confesase lo que pensaba "Soy una Dragona y una mujer del desierto, no puedo llorar".

Mas la dragona se dejó consolar por los fuertes brazos del norteño que se sentían cálidos y seguros. Rhaenys lloró aún más, siendo consciente de los errores que había cometido con Robb. Siendo consciente de que los años habían hecho que llegara a amar a quien un día odió.

Y lo último que Rhaenys vio, antes de besar los dulces labios de quien la consolaban con mimo y dedicación, fueron esos ojos azules del cielo despejado en primavera que brillaban con la misma luz que imaginó que tendían los suyos.

* * *

III

Robb entró con pasos poco decididos en su estancia matrimonial. El olor a sangre parecía haber impregnado hasta las paredes. Las sirvientas se apresuraban a retirar las sábanas arrugadas, más rojas que blancas. El maestre ya le había comunicado que sería un parto difícil... Pero no necesitó decirle nada cuando salió de la habitación con las manos llenas de la sangre de su esposa. "No va a conseguirlo" le decían sus ojos afligidos y cansados.

Por suerte por encima del olor a sangre y muerte se podía escuchar un llanto fuerte y saludable.

Hasta que no se sentó junto a su esposa no pudo contemplar bien el producto de su amor incondicional, el niño que ambos habían creado juntos.

Robb abrazó a Rhaenys y besó sus labios febriles y temblorosos. Comprendía que su esposa estaba aterrorizada por la muerte que se ceñía sobre sus delicados hombros. Por eso él le habló de tiempos mejores, de sus encuentros en el bosque de los dioses, de la segunda vez que se besaron, de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su alcoba de la Fortaleza. Le confesó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando fue a pedirle su mano al rey. Lo feliz que era el día que se casaron. Lo feliz que era el día que ella le contó que serían padres. Lo feliz que era en esa noche fría, viendo cómo tenía a su hijo en brazos.

Rhaenys perdió el conocimiento poco después y moriría con las primeras luces del alba, con el nombre de su esposo abandonando sus labios como una promesa eterna.

Él no se había apartado de la cama ni un momento, veló su último sueño agarrando fuertemente sus manos. Pues él también tenía miedo.

Cuando la matrona le trajo a su hijo, Robb miró con adoración la pelusilla morena que coronaba su cabecita pálida y rezó en silencio a los dioses de su padre y a los de su madre, que sus ojos fuesen los mismos de Rhaenys, para poder seguir viéndola siempre en él.

* * *

Los ojos sin duda, son el espejo del alma.

Reviews?


	5. Hermano de Sal

Hablando de historias que ya tengo subidas, casi se me olvidan estas líneas de incesto entre calamares :)

La historia la escribí como respuesta a un reto para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki (mi querida Trici, que me dejó el review más bonito de este mundo), pero encaja perfectamente con esta historia así que me da la gana ponerla :)

Os recordaré hasta mi último aliento que High Flying Bird tiene una "Rapsodia" fantástica para todos los buenos amantes de este tipo de pairings.

Disfrutad de los calamares a la griega.

* * *

 **Hermano de Sal**

 _"Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros"_

(Hermann Hesse)

* * *

Las noches solían ser oscuras en tu habitación. Podías refugiarte en tu soledad escuchando el oleaje y autocompadecerte tranquilo.

Ahora ni eso puedes hacer.

Nunca te han gustado las velas, pero a él le encantan. Dice que quiere verte bien. Dice tantas cosas inapropiadas.

Ahora que tus noches vuelven a tener luz y compañía, tu cabeza parece el Mar de Pyke revuelto.

Y tu cuerpo un navío a merced de la tormenta más peligrosa.

Sabes que no está bien lo que hacéis. Sabes que si cualquiera se entera sería vuestro fin.

Sabes que no es más que un cabrón degenerado.

Sabes que por su culpa tuviste que matarla. Nunca le perdonarás por aquello.

Pero también sabes que ahora es tu rey. Que debes obedecerlo, que debes cumplir con sus mandatos.

Y si sus mandatos son que te dejes llevar al más profundo de los infiernos por su cuerpo... Sabes que ni quieres, ni vas a negarte.

Tal vez balbucees alguna incoherencia pidiendo clemencia, pero sólo lo harás los días que más quieras que te calle con su lengua.

O con su miembro si se siente benevolente.

Y ambos sabéis que te encantará.

Puede que tu mente se sienta llevar y arrasar, y es que en realidad él es el mismísimo océano, que te mece una y otra vez.

Su piel sabe a sal y sudor, huele a humedad y a pasión.

E igual que si te empujara bajo las olas, juega contigo.

Te da placer para quitártelo, te sumerge para después sacarte a que respires, sólo para que pidas más, para que ruegues más. Para que quieras, no, para que necesites seguir ahogándote.

Eres su entretenimiento favorito.

Él mismo te lo susurra al oído antes de morderte la oreja y entrar en ti con la fuerza de la marea.

Sólo su juguete favorito.

Siempre ha sido así, desde que sois niños y jugabais en la playa. Con una palabra amable podía controlarte, que hicieras todo lo que él pidiese.

Pero tú necesitabas esas palabras, ese reconocimiento. Y él siempre lo ha sabido.

Igual que ahora las necesitas.

Y por eso le odias más que a nada ni nadie.

Te ha convertido en un títere a sus ordenes. En un pelele sin voluntad. De no ser por él tal vez hasta serías rey.

Te arrebató lo que más amabas con viles trampas y engaños. Todo por celos.

 _"Ahora eres mío, todo mío hermano"_ Gime borracho de placer.

Y tu le rezas al Dios Ahogado por la fuerza necesaria para negarle, para darte la vuelta y terminar con su constante invasión, para matarle con tus propias manos aprovechando su sorpresa.

Pero tus rezos se hunden junto a tu Dios cuando él se empuja más fuerte dentro de ti. O te muerde el cuello, o te agarra las nalgas cual náufrago se aferra a su tabla.

O te dice que te ama.

Mentiras lujuriosas de un hombre malvado que disfruta haciéndote suyo.

Y lo sabes.

Pero nunca has tenido el coraje. El amor propio necesario como para que no te guste.

O para que no te asquee que ese engendro del mal te ponga mirando al Mar de Pyke.

O para que no disfrutes todo lo que te da.

Nunca has tenido la fuerza suficiente para no dejarte llevar, para que no te guste ese mareo en la cabeza.

Esa oposición de valores, esa tragedia irónica que es la vida misma, y esa lujuria.

¡Tanta lujuria!

Que se me lleve una sirena si no sabe follarte como te gusta.

Esos labios azules que te sonríen pérfidos cuando te corres en sus brazos. Porque él te lo permite, te recuerda.

Y sí. Le odias con lo que te queda de alma.

Igual que odias el mar embravecido, peligroso y excitante.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado :)_

 _Reviews?_


	6. La Tormenta

Y aquí que me planto orgullosa con una de mis parejas favoritas :) **Jon/Robb**

Seguramente escriba una continuación un poco más larga y lemmon, pero de momento esto es lo que ha salido.

Os recuerdo que High Flying Bird tiene una historia perfecta para las amantes de los pairings originales "Rapsodia" se llama.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **La Tormenta**

 _"Lo lícito no me es grato; lo prohibido excita mi deseo"_

(Otto Wagner)

* * *

La tormenta azotaba los muros de Invernalia sin descanso. Jon llevaba horas escuchando como la lluvia y el granizo azotaban la ventana cerrada de su cuarto.

Intentó no gritar, intentó dormir y dejar que los sueños se llevasen sus horribles pensamientos. Rezó para que esas ideas que lo asaltaban desde hacía meses se diluyeran al igual que la suciedad de la piel arrastrada por el agua.

Y entonces se le ocurrió. Obviamente ya poco iba a poder dormir, así que decidió intentarlo.

Se levantó como empujado por un resorte y apartó todas las pieles que le cubrían con brazos y piernas, furioso porque se entrometiesen en su camino. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo sin más abrigo que sus pantalones y un jubón de lana viejo. Decidió que la puerta de las cuadras sería la que menos problemas le daría para salir. Los caballos y los animales parecían tan nerviosos como él. En aquel momento se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo, pero decidió continuar.

Cuando por fin sus pies alcanzaron el patio sin techo, pudo sentir el agua sobre su cabeza, empapándole casi al instante. El frío se caló a través de su piel hasta sus huesos. Sabía que si se quedaba a la intemperie mucho tiempo más nadie podría salvarle de pillar una buena pulmonía.

Pero le daba igual. Necesitaba sentirse libre, y con el agua conseguía algo parecido.

Necesitaba sentirse limpio, vaciar su cabeza e inmovilizar su cuerpo. Abandonarse a la nada durante un momento. Para detenerlo, detener sus impulsos.

Pero al poco, comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería estar aquí, así, con él. Se preguntó que pensaría de su rocambolesca aventura nocturna. Después cometió el fatal error de notar el agua tibia sobre sus labios, y preguntarse si los de su hermano también se sentirían así, suaves, refrescantes e imparables.

¡Otra vez no! Se maldijo el bastardo. No podía seguir pensando así, no podía pararse a imaginar ese tipo de cosas. Estaba mal.

Pero Jon seguía preguntándose si los labios de su hermano sabrían a lluvia, siguió cavilando sometido al frío del Norte cómo reaccionaría Robb si le robase un beso.

 _¡Jon! ¿¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!?_

Sí, probablemente diría algo parecido; aunque se extrañó de lo bien que emulaba su mente la voz de Robb.

 _¡Jon!_

 _¡JON!_

Cuando su hermano se puso frente a él, sacudiéndole por los hombros, con el asombro y el estupor marcados en sus bonitos rasgos se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba allí. Probablemente sonrió, contribuyendo a la incomprensión absoluta que el pelirrojo ya tenía encima.

Aunque seguramente entendería mucho menos cuando Jon agarró sus caderas por el jubón mojado y le acercó hacia él.

Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Por el bien de su salud mental, necesitaba saber si sus labios eran mejores que la lluvia. Necesitaba saber si Robb le respondería igual que lo estaba haciendo él.

Y por una vez en su vida, los Dioses fueron bondadosos con el bastardo.


	7. En el Ojo del Huracán

Vuelvo (tanto teimpo después) para continuar con esta pequeña locura de ideas.

En este caso traigo un **Robert/Lyanna** (sin secuestros ni Torres de por medio) que espero que os guste.

Dejadme saber que os parece ;)

* * *

 **En el ojo del huracán**

"Nunca _amamos a nadie: amamos, sólo, la idea que tenemos de alguien. Lo que amamos es un concepto nuestro, es decir, a nosotros mismos"_

(Fernando Pessoa)

* * *

El día había amanecido bochornoso para tratarse de las tierras de la Tormenta, pero él solo podía sentir frío. Un frío atroz y paralizante que le calaba hasta los huesos y le inmovilizaba los músculos. El frío de la traición y la soledad, comprendió con amargura.

No podía, por más que lo intentara, dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de sus delgados labios; en mueca fruncida permanente contra la vida y cualquiera que osara dedicarle una mirada detenida: "No te quiero Robert. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez. Eres un ser odioso, putañero, borracho y repugnante. Casaré contigo para ahorrarles a mis padres, que siempre han sido buenos conmigo, la deshonra de una hija díscola. Pero nunca, y grábatelo en esa cabeza de morlaco que tienes, nunca te amaré." Y por si no le parecieron suficientemente crueles sus declaraciones, decidió añadir, para su posterior tormento y duda eterna: "Mi corazón ya es de otro."

Del frío que sintió en las primeras horas, que bien podrían haber sido días, pasó a ser consumido por la rabia y la furia. Siempre había sido un hombre de carácter explosivo, pero las cosas no solían pasar de peleas en tabernas y un par de grescas espontáneas que Ned terminaba por arreglar. Pero ahora que se había terminado por liar a puñetazos con las paredes de piedra de Bastión de Tormentas, -las cuales en un principio habían parecido un adversario bastante más fácil de derrotar- con la sangre manándole de los nudillos; más que valiente y poderoso, se sentía estúpido e impotente.

Lo había intentado todo para poder descansar. Vino, cerveza, más vino, compañía aparentemente cálida que solo buscaba el frío de sus monedas... E incluso había vuelto a recurrir al vino. Pero todo era en vano. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras claras y mortalmente precisas, demasiado fuertes como para conseguir el silencio necesario para descansar tranquilo. Resultó que al final sí que se lo había grabado en su cabeza de morlaco.

Como resultado de noches continuas de vino y poco descanso acudió a su propia boda con una resaca espesa y dolorosa, además de un horrible cansancio que le atenazaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de terminar cayendo dormido frente al septón o no tener la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras hacia el púlpito. Por suerte nada de eso ocurrió, y se complació al darse cuenta frente al espejo, que no tenía tan mala pinta como habría cabido esperar.

La ceremonia fue sencilla a pesar de la multitud de invitados que atestaban el Septo y el Salón del Trono divertidos y borrachos. Lyanna para desgracia de Robert estaba más hermosa de lo que hubiera estado nunca, llevaba un vestido blanco que se adaptaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, con un escote que podría revivir a un muerto. Los brocados que recorrían la falda y subían por la cadera y el pecho eran grises, _del puñetero color de sus ojos,_ pensó, preguntándose si sería una casualidad. El pelo negro le caía en tirabuzones sobre su espalda, adornado con anillos de plata que le recogían las trenzas ígneas que despejaban su rostro. _Es tan bella que duele mirarla_. No necesitaba parecerse a ninguna sureña engreída con redecillas de oro y piedras preciosas, ella era toda una belleza natural.

Ambos recitaron los votos; Robert lo hizo con la voz rasposa, y Lyanna con la frialdad del hielo. _Intenta aparentar fortaleza._ Sin embargo cuando Robert le cubrió con los colores del venado ella no pudo contener un escalofrío tan fuerte, que Rob lo sintió como un puñal atravesándole la piel.

El banquete se convirtió en un infierno caluroso y ruidoso, todos parecían divertirse menos los desposados. Robert estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse del asiento, y haberse pasado la cena bebiendo sin moverse había hecho que la borrachera fuese a peor. Entabló conversaciones y risas con los que se acercaban a felicitar a los novios, pero poco más (pareciese como si todos notasen que no estaba de humor). Tampoco es que supiera decir si Lyanna hubiera preferido que se se hubiera comportado más... bueno, como él. Su rostro seguía siendo el del hielo, sólo se dulcificaba cuando Ned hablaba con ella.

Sin embargo fue su hermano Brandon quién alzando su vigésimo tercera copa, comenzó a gritar esa fastidiosa frase de "A ENCAMARLOS. A ENCAMARLOS. A ENCAMARLOS." Y todos le siguieron pasmosamente rápido. Al poco, todo el salón del trono de Bastión se alzó bibaracho deseoso de ver un poco de carne. Robert no pensaba permitirlo, por poco que le gustase la idea a su reciente esposa ella era únicamente suya. No iba a quedarse tan tranquilo dejando que cualquier bastardo la desnudase sin partirle la boca. De hecho dudaba de si ella misma no le dejaría un ojo morado a alguno.

Con toda la gracia que pudo, Robert se levantó y para sorpresa de los invitados anunció, con su voz atronadora -Estoy seguro de que mi esposa y yo sabremos encontrar el lecho solos. -No necesitó mucho más, Robert Baratheon no era un hombre al que se le pudiera llevar la contraria.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación Robert estaba cansado y hasta las narices de que Lyanna no hubiera dicho esta boca es mía. Al menos podría agradecerle que le haya ahorrado el bochorno de que esos brutos la arrastrasen hasta allí desnuda.

Robert se lanzó hacia las copas de vino que alguna criada había dejado en la mesita y bebió su correspondiente de un trago. Cuando se volvió para ofrecerle la suya a Lyanna casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Se había quitado el vestido y no quedaba trozo de tela que le ocultase ni un rincón de su anatomía. Los Dioses habían sido buenos con ella, las líneas de su cuerpo trazaban curvas en las que Robert quería perderse y que nunca le encontraran. Sus pechos le llamaban como sirenas pidiendo un beso, su piel extremadamente pálida pareciese esculpida en el más puro mármol, sin mácula. Una suave pelusilla oscura le anticipaba el dulce jardín de las delicias de su amada. _Sólo tu amada, ella no te quiere._

Robert se sintió estúpido y mil veces estúpido cuando murmuró algo parecido a una negativa.

 _-¿No? -_ Repitió ella sin comprender.

 _-No. -_ Aseguró él. - _No hasta que quieras de verdad. -_ Lyanna parecía anonadada con el comportamiento de su esposo: sin encamamiento, sin ponerle la mano encima... Que se la llevase un Otro si hubiera esperado algo así. Se disponía a repetirle un discurso mucho menos convincente sobre su determinismo en cuanto a no amarle nunca, pero él se adelantó.

 _-Ya, ya se que ni me quieres ni podrás hacerlo nunca, no tienes que ensañarte... Pero no hace falta que hagamos algo que no quieras. Al parecer ya vas a sufrir bastante mi compañía._

Dicho aquello y tras echarle un último vistazo a aquel pecaminoso cuerpo que había provocado que un bulto comenzase a notarse bajo sus pantalones, Robert apuró su copa de vino y se quitó algo de ropa para poder dormir (o al menos intentarlo), mientras se maldecía por ser tan imbécil. Lyanna seguía sin estar muy segura de lo que había pasado, pero también estaba cansada. Reparando en que era un estupidez volver a ponerse el vestido se metió desnuda en la cama, notando el calor que desprendía su reciente esposo desde su lado del catre.

Lyanna a penas pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar del agotamiento. Demasiado sobre lo que reflexionar. Demasiadas voces en su cabeza.

Recordaba las voces del septón sentenciándola a cadena perpetua con Robert. Pero también recordaba las palabras que él mismo había dicho. No había dejado que nadie la tocase para encamarlos, de hecho no se habían encamado. _¿No le parezco atractiva? Tanto tiempo persiguiéndome y poniéndome la cabeza como un bombo con sus estúpidas declaraciones para luego no rematar la faena... Qué estupidez. Ya podíamos haber acabado de una vez con todo._

Sus sueños siempre eran los mismos, volvía a oírle cantar y tocar el arpa. Volvía a ver su rosto y sus cabellos. Volvía a sentir el aire de la primavera en sus mejillas.

Pero esta vez soñó con el azul de mar, un azul profundo y tormentoso que le devolvía la mirada impasible. Escuchaba el oleaje y los truenos que descargaban sobre las aguas toda su fuerza.

Para cuando despertó había amanecido pero seguía notando el calor de Robert pegado a la espalda. Le dolía la cabeza allí donde los anillos de plata se le habían clavado. Seguro que ahora tenía todo el pelo enredado en ellos.

* * *

 _Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de dónde salió esta historia, probablemente escriba una continuación algún día, pero quería subir esto de momento :)_


End file.
